When Love Falls
by ButterJefferys
Summary: When Minx's depression kicks in full gear, nothing can cheer her up. But Krism, determined to help Minx, finds herself in the biggest fight of all time with her. What will the girls do when they realize that Krinx may no longer be a thing? Minx/Krism PewDiePie/Marzia
1. Depression Returns

**DISCLAIMER**

Minx, Krism, and all of the people in this story are really awesome. This is just a Fandom Story.

**P.S.**

This is my first FanFic posted. Ever. :D

* * *

**(Minx's POV)**

"We are done."

"What? Bebe..." I reply. Krism is going berserk for... something. I don't even know why.

"Don't call me that anymore. You are just too damn-" I tune Krism out as she tells me all of my flaws. Every single detail. Everything she has told me in the past just seemed to be a huge lie now.

"Krism just listen to me! Just... just... hear me out," I stutter

"It's too late, I don't want any excuses about how I should stay with your fat ass. We are done." Krism finishes and disappears into the darkness.

"Krism? Bebe, where are you?! KRISM?" I start to run after her.

"Minx..." I can hear her faded voice calling me, and I see a light. A bright light.

"Krism! I'm coming for you, Bebe!" I run into the light.

Then I woke up from that fucking nightmare to Krism's smiling face, gently shaking me awake. Damn, she's too good for me.

**(Krism's POV)**

"Minx, it's already noon! You should at least get out of bed" I say cheerfully. Maybe some happiness will get rid of her depression.

"No..." She mumbles as she rolls over, and falls back to sleep.

I sigh. It was a long shot, I will admit it. She has been like this for almost a whole month now. I don't even know what happened to bring her depression back, it just... happened. Now, all she does is lay in bed. I can't even get her to eat anymore. It's like, the real Minx has gone away, and I can't get her back.

I roll up the covers and kiss her on the cheek before leaving the room.

**(Minx's POV)**

I never really went back to sleep, I just rolled over. I didn't have the strength to get out of bed, and I honestly didn't want to talk to anyone, either. I never told Krism this, but she is the reason my depression came back. In the back of my mind, I keep thinking about how she deserves someone better than me. That I am not good enough for her. It's really bringing me down, lately. Who am I kidding, it's going on two months now.

After about five minutes, I realize that there is no going back to sleep, and I get out of bed. Feels like such a long time has passed since last time that I stood up. I change out of my pajamas, but by then, I was sitting on the bed again.

That's when I made a promise to myself: If I was to ever fall, I would not take anyone down with me.

Especially Krism.

* * *

**So.. Looking Good? Tell Me! :D**

**-Butter_Jefferys**


	2. Late for a Lunch Date

**Disclaimer**

Minx, Krism, and all of the people in this story are really awesome. This is just a Fandom Story

* * *

**(Krism's POV)**

I figured Minx never really went back to sleep. She pretends to sleep every other day, just to isolate herself. But, within minutes, I heard Minx getting out of bed. I went over to the door and tried to hear what she was saying.

"Might as well get dressed." She said. After a few minutes, I heard what sounded like Minx sitting back down on the bed. She started muttering things to herself that I couldn't make out. Suddenly, she said, "Ok, lets do this." That was my signal to go and act natural. After panicking, I decided to act like I was searching for something in the fridge.

"Oh hi!" I said as I pretended to notice she was coming into the room.

"Hi, Bebe..." Minx replied. My God, she even sounds depressed.

"Want anything?" "_To Eat?_" I finished in my head._  
_

"Just a water, if that's Ok." Shit.

"No problem!" I grab a bottled water and sit down next to her on the couch.

"Thanks..." She said as she took the bottle from my hand.

"Don't mention it." I said. "_Honestly, don't mention it._" I thought and smiled.

**(Minx's POV)**

This is going to sound crazy, but the water tasted... Different. It almost tasted like... Hope.

Yep, sounds crazy.

I looked over at Krism and saw that she was staring at me. Like, her crimson eye was trying to get into my head somehow. So spooks.

"May I help you?" I asked, trying to sound as happy as possible.

She shook her head and blinked. "S-Sorry, I kind of zoned out." She then looked away. Just as payback, I stared at her.

"So that's how it feels, huh?" Krism said with a smile, then she laughed. I had to join in too, because it was pretty funny, and her laugh is adorable. Then I noticed the time.

"Krism, the time!" We were late.

"Shit!" We jumped up and grabbed her coat and keys. "You coming?"

"Why would I not?" I ran and got my purple hoodie and got into the car with Krism.

**(Krism's POV)**

We were late for lunch with Pewds. We were meeting him and Cry at his house, which is only a 5 minute drive. Not too bad. I sure as Hell won't let Minx drive, that's for sure. not that she's a horrible driver, but that she can barely do anything anymore, let alone get out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Minx suddenly says.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask. Did she develop the power to read minds or something?

"Well for one thing, you are speeding like all Hell broke loose," Fuck. "Secondly, you are sweating like crazy," Wow, I am. "Lastly, your blushing." My God. I do look suspicious. I can see why she asked.

"I was just... thinking. A lot. No need to worry about me." I try and make up an excuse, but Minx has the power of seeing through my lies.

"Bebe, tell me." She says.

"Nu! I was thinking!" I try and act funny to get out of it.

"Just tell me!" She says. I failed. Badly.

"I was thinking... About... You." I cracked. Like an egg. She went silent after that. I got pretty scared.

* * *

**I'm liking this so far! Do you like it? Tell me!**

**-Butter_Jefferys**


	3. Dreams and Doors

**DISCLAIMER**

Minx, Krism, and all of the people in this story are really awesome. This is just a Fandom Story

* * *

**(Minx's POV)**

Oh God. The one thing I didn't want to happen, it just happened. I'm dragging Krism down with me, the more we go along. I can't believe that Krism is just going to let that happen, either. I would think that she would have broken up with me if it had gotten to hard for her to keep up. I guess the clouds feel my pain, because it just started to downpour. At least we're in a car.

"Bebe, you didn't die, right?" I know Krism was trying to be funny, but it didn't help.

"No, I'm still here. Alive and all." My brain wasn't processing anything correctly at the moment, so I just sounded really, really sad.

"That's good to hear, 'Miss Alive and All'" She started to laugh, but I wasn't in the mood. I just looked out of the window like she didn't say anything. I soon fell asleep.

**(Krism's POV)**

"Minx?" I called her name for about a minute or so, but I figured she was sleeping. So I shut up and let her sleep. It's amazing, depression. One minute, you could be really happy, but the next, your sad, and the people around you can't do a damn thing about it. It must suck. We arrived at Pewds' House about 3 minutes after Minx fell asleep. I sat there for about a minute just trying to figure out what I should do. I figured I'd let her sleep and write her a little note for when she wakes up. I grabbed a pen and notepad from the console (Hey, I'm an artist, inspiration strikes when inspiration strikes), and wrote her a quick note. I then quietly left Minx to rest.

As soon as I got inside, I was greeted by Marzia.

"Hey Krism!" She says happily

"Hi Marzia! Where are the guys?" I asked. I thought they would be in here.

"Oh, they are just playing some horror game on Garry's Mod. Where's Minx?"

"She fell asleep in the car and i didn't want to wake her up." We then went to go scare the living shit out of the guys.

**(Minx's POV)**

There is black water everywhere. It almost seems like I've been trapped inside of somewhere. I hear a car door slam shut. I know who that was.

"Krism!" I shout into the abyss, "Krism come back!" There is no response. I realize that I will be trapped here forever. Unless... I think I have a plan! This is almost like Gmod Flood! If I can just create a working boat... I think as hard as I can, and two vending machines pop into the water in front of me. I push them together, and it was almost like I welded them. I climbed on just as the water started to rise.

"Krism, I'm coming!" I yell. I look up, and there is a light. A bright light. As the water stops rising, I jump into the light to save Krism.

I wake up in the car. I look at the drivers seat, and all there is left of Krism is a note.

It read:

_Minx,_

_When we got here, I didn't want to wake you up._

_So... you can just join us when you wake up!_

_Love you Bebe,_

_Krism_

That was nice, I guess. I put on my happy face, pull up my hood, and run inside to get out of the pouring rain.

When I get inside, Krism and Marzia were scaring the guys while they were playing a horror map. I wasn't in the mood to join them, so I sat down on the couch and waited. It didn't take long for Pewdie to scream and curse in Swedish. Cry was talking a little after that. It was all I heard before there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Cliff Hangar! What do you think will happen? Tell me!**

**-Butter_Jefferys**


	4. A Storm's a Brewing

**DISCLAIMER**

Minx, Krism, and all of the people in this story are really awesome. This is just a Fandom Story

**AND**

I haven't been Writing because I have a Writers Block and school just started.

**ALSO**

The horrible event that takes place in this part is fictional. And If it did happen, it was a coincidence.

* * *

**(Krism's POV)**

We grabbed Marzia's camera so we could record a trilogy to Marzia's 'Scaring Pewds' videos. We snuck downstairs, but we kind of failed, Cry saw us coming in. He agreed to stay quiet, so we could continue the prank. We waited until they just hit a jump scare, then we scared Pewds.

"AAAAA! Jävla helvete kvinna! (Fucking Hell woman!)" We couldn't understand what he said, but we laughed anyway. I heard the doorbell ring, and thought it was Minx. But, the door opened before, and that's how Cry noticed us...

I ran upstairs to find that Minx answered the door. I couldn't see who it was, but Minx was crying. Hard. I tilted my head to see that it was some kind of lawyer or something. He was in the middle of a sentence.

"... I am sorry for your loss, but I must go." Loss? What loss? Pewds was about to go over to her, but I stopped him. You never bother a woman when she is like this or it will come back to haunt you. By then, Minx was sitting on the floor in the fetal position with her back up against the wall. Well, I had to do something about it, so I walked over, sat down next to her, and hugged her until she calmed down. Little did I know, that would not be for a while.

**(Minx's POV)**

I couldn't help myself. I tried so many times to stop, to not get emotional in front of Krism like this. To try and hide my feelings, to completely isolate myself. But when that guy walked in, I knew he meant business. My family was at my parents house for a reunion this weekend, but I told them I couldn't make it. They completely understood. Now, they are dead. When my relatives were cooking, they burnt down the house somehow. None of them survived. At this point, about 5 minutes into the crying, I wasn't only crying about the deaths. I was crying about everything. All of the emotions I had bottled up inside me, they poured out.

I cried about Krism, trying to make the best of every day, when I'm bringing her down. I cried for Felix, Cry, and Marzia, and the awkwardness and guilt they feel watching me. I cried enough that a pool could be filled with my tears. I must have sat there for hours on end, just... crying. I eventually cried myself to sleep... somehow.**  
**

**(Krism's POV)**

We sat there for a good 15 minutes. It wasn't long, but I didn't mind. I need to find out what happened, but Minx fell asleep... The card! The lawyer guy gave Minx a card, and she dropped it next to her.

The card read:

_Jacob T. Sanders  
Attorney at Law and Life  
_

_(1) 800-472-9980_

Oh yeah! Minx talked about this guy when his commercial came on one time. I wonder if he gives out his client's personal information to their girlfriends. The only thing I didn't get was that he was an Attorney at Life. How does that work?

* * *

**I am really sorry for the delay! I had writers block and school... and I may have forgot I had this story for a long time...**

**(O_o)**

**-Butter_Jefferys**


End file.
